


Glasses are cute

by HelenF_AKA_Sucker_For_Fandom_Shipping



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Brooke is good at fashion, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Glasses are cute, Jeremy is smol, M/M, Michael can't hancle so much cuteness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and cute, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenF_AKA_Sucker_For_Fandom_Shipping/pseuds/HelenF_AKA_Sucker_For_Fandom_Shipping
Summary: Michael can't handle his boyfriend's cuteness when he gets glasses.





	Glasses are cute

**Author's Note:**

> I should take tag 'I wrote this instead of sleeping' seriously. I literally post it at 4am, and I'm tired, but insomnia is a really bad thing y'know? 
> 
> This is a short story and kind of a warm-up. My next fanfiction wll be a BMC AU I never saw. My next fanficion will finally be a multi-chapter story.
> 
> WARNING! IMPORTANT! I live in Ukraine, and only learn English in school. And I wrote this at 3am, so there might be some mistakes, I didn't notice. Anyway, I'm sorry if you finad any mistakes, I try my best to avoid them.
> 
> I hope you will like my fanfiction! HAVE A NICE DAY!

It was really surprising that Jeremy had a good sight. Him and Michael were always spending time together playing video games and watching TV. When Michael’s sight dropped almost immediately, Jeremy’s sight remained great. 

No one ever thought that Jeremy’s sight can get bad. His sight was like his superpower, it remained good through years of intense game playing. 

Until…

Jeremy was sitting in his class, scribbling stars in his notebook. He was bored out of his mind. He was only half listening to his teacher, and at least made some attempts at writing notes.

“Now listen here kids! I will even write this down on the board, because this is very important! If you won’t understand and remember this, you will probably fail your tests and exams!” The pale teen glanced up from his doodles and looked at the board. As much as he didn’t like studying, he didn’t want to fail tests much more.

But…

‘Why in the hell the board is so blurry?’ The blue-eyed teen couldn’t help but think that. Nothing like this happened before.

He tried rubbing his eyes, but the vision didn’t get better. He leaned forward a little bit, and actually saw some words, but the sentence on the board without other words didn’t make sense to him.

‘What the hell?’ 

The class ended and Jeremy still couldn’t figure out what was written on the board. And he would feel too embarrassed to ask what was written, or ask to come closer and look at it. He will have to ask his friend Evan for the notes.

Slowly through the day the teen started noticing that his vision is not the same. It’s really unfocused. 

He couldn’t really remember when all of this started, just few days ago he thought that the fact that he couldn’t see what Rich was showing in his phone was just him being tired or blaming the picture quality...

...Realization hit him. He really didn’t want to believe that his sight went down. If somebody found out that he can’t see properly, they will force him to buy glasses. 

Nononononono. He can’t let that happen. His friends would tease the hell out of him. 

 

He managed to live through a week. Let’s be honest, his sight maybe wasn’t that bad, but it was really unnatural and weird for Jeremy. Accepting the fact that your sight began to drop after years of perfect vision sucks. 

He tried finding about vision problems on Internet. Apparently when your vision gets worse it’s a really slow process at the beginning, so most of the people can’t exactly pinpoint the exact time they vision started to get blurry. Then it wasn’t surprising why Jeremy never realized that before, he simply didn’t need to look at something from a big distance. 

 

Jeremy and the gang decided to play truth or dare in Michael’s basement today. It was a long week for all of them.

Him and Michael were waiting for everyone to arrive, meanwhile playing video games. Jeremy pulled their beanbags a little closer to the screen, when Michael wasn’t looking. He really needed to do something about his stupid sight. Luckily for him, his boyfriend didn’t notice anything suspicious.

The first one to arrive was Christine, who arrived right on time. When she entered the basement the boys didn’t see her at first. She frowned a little when she saw that Jeremy was leaning towards the screen more than usual. Through whole week she noticed that Jeremy was rubbing his eyes constantly, when he thought that no one was looking.

It really concerned her, but she decided to ask Jeremy about it before everyone else will arrive, for now she has to act natural. 

“Hi guys!” Both of the boys got a little distracted by the voice and turned around, flinching a little when they heard the sound effect when their characters died.

“Hi Christine!” Both of them waved at her. “No one else arrived yet, but we’re sure they’ll be here soon.” 

“Ok.” Christine sat next to Jeremy.

Michael got up and stretched a little, yawning. “I’ll go to the bathroom, I’ll be back in a few minutes.” It was the perfect chance for Christine to ask Jeremy what was going on. 

When the tall boy left the basement, Christine grabbed Jeremy’s face and looked him in the eyes. “Uhhh.. Chris? What’s going on?”

“I’m the one who should be asking that question! Jeremy what’s going on? I noticed that there’s something wrong with your eyes, and you better tell me what is it.”

Jeremy winced a little. Out of all of their friend he didn’t want Christine to find out about it first. But he couldn’t really lie to her. “I think my sigh got worse, that’s all. Hehe” He smiled awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

Christine released Jeremy’s face and looked at him with worry. “Why didn’t you tell anyone?” She crossed her arms.

“Because I always considered my sight the best thing in myself. It was perfect my whole life. I don't want to wear glasses. I don’t want to give another good reason for people to laugh at me.” He looked at the floor slightly ashamed for no apparent reason.

“You need to get yourself a pair of glasses because your sight will only get worse and worse and we both don't really want that.” Jeremy knew she was right.

“I’ll think about it.” Christine smiled and ruffled Jeremy’s hair. 

 

A few later everyone were gathered in Michael’s basement laughing together. Jeremy sat between Michael’s legs looking pretty comfortable. And it was Jeremy’s turn.

“Jeremy truth or dare?” Christine already knew what she will do if Jeremy said ‘dare’.

“Dare.” Perfect.

“Alright then. I dare you to wear Michael’s glasses for the end of the game!” Michael and Jeremy looked horrified. Michael at the idea of not being to see clearly, and Jeremy at the idea of wearing glasses.

“Christine whyyyyyy? You know I can’t see shit without my glasses. And Jeremy won’t feel comfortable in them.” Michael whined burying his face at his boyfriend’s fluffy hair.

Christine just smiled devilishly. “Just do it.”

“AUGHH. Here.” Michael took off his glasses and placed them on Jeremy’s face. The smaller boy blushed a little and blinked a few times looking around. Everything was still a little fuzzy, because this glasses here made for Michael, who’s sight is worse than his, but other then that, he really saw a lot better.

Michael squeaked a little. “You look adorable!” He nearly squashed Jeremy in a bear hug. Even without his glasses Jeremy looked like the cutest thing in the world.

“GAY!” Rich yelled, Jake and Brooke laughed a little. 

“Come on Rich, we are not better half of the time.” Jake pulled his super short boyfriend on his lap and put his head on top of the other’s.

Rich in turn pouted and looked away, but nonetheless didn’t say anything.

“You must admit that Jeremy is really cute in glasses. Though I think Michael’s glasses is not really his time, I think other style would suit him better.” Everyone nodded in agreement at Brooke’s statement, as Jeremy buried his face in Michael’s hoodie in embarrassment.

“Awww come on Jer, don't shy.”Michael kissed his boyfriend’s forehead and ruffled his hair. The pale boy in turn mumbled something that nobody heard.

 

And like that they spent all day playing and messing around. Jeremy thought about Christine’s and Brooke’s words. 

At the end of the game he finally returned glasses to Michael. “Finally! I can see properly now.” Jeremy nodded and kissed his boyfriend’s nose.

Before Brooke got a chance to leave, Jeremy caught her. “Hey Brooke can you please help me with something?” She turned around and nodded wordlessly.

“You see, Christine made me wear Michael’s glasses because my sight got worse. I was thinking maybe you could help me to pick a pair of glasses with me?”Realization flooded Brooke as she nodded furiously.

“Of course! I’ll be happy to help you Jeremy.”

“Thanks Brooke. I’m really grateful. Just don't tell anyone about it ok?”

“Ok.”

 

Monday started pretty casual for Michael. Surprisingly he didn’t see Jeremy on Sunday. He didn’t really expect anything to happen today.

“Hy Headphones!” The boy stopped as he heard lisped voice call out to him. 

“What’s up Rich?” Michael was very curious why Rich looked at him like that. He couldn’t even name an emotion like that.

“Have you seen Jeremy today?” Michael raised an eyebrow.

“No, why?” Rich laughed a little and pat his buddy on the back.

“Michael, Michael, Michael and your poor gay soul. I wish you luck then.” The sort teen walked away then, and didn’t even let Michael ask what was that about.

Soon he found out. And his reaction was priceless.

It was lunch when all of their friend gathered around one table. Surprisingly everyone where already there when Michael saw them across the room. They seemed to be discussing something furiously, as Jeremy tried to hide his face in his hands. Whatever they were discussing seemed to embarrass the teen. Whatever it was, Michael can’t just leave an opportunity to see his boyfriend’s blushy face.

He wasn’t ready for what he saw. 

Jeremy was wearing a pair of really adorable glasses, which really suited him even more than his, blushing and wearing his hoodie which he stole after truth or dare game.

His brain stopped working. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw his boyfriend sleeping in his hoodie and being all cute and stuff. But THIS is getting ridiculous. He really thought he might faint.

Jake has been recording this since Michael arrived. The boy managed to drop lunch tray and don't even notice. Jeremy was really concerned this time. Christine had to help Michael sit, she really feared that he will faint or something. It really looked more like an anime scene really.

Michael banged his head on the table to clear his thought and said “Why Jeremy? Why do you do this to me? Do you have any idea how cute you are?” He put his chin on the table and looked at Jeremy with pure love and adoration in his eyes. Everyone could see the hearts in his eyes.

Jeremy hid his face in the hoodie. “I’m not cute. Brooke just helped me find a pair of glasses for me because my sight apparently got worse.”

“Bless your soul Brooke for finding this glasses for him.” She smiled a little and nodded.

Michael decided to take a seat next to Jeremy. All of their lunch time they spent talking, but the Filipino didn’t really pay attention to the conversation. All he could focus on was Jeremy and only Jeremy.

The shorter boy noticed how Michael was staring at him all of the time. 

Maybe he won’t ever admit it, but he loved the fact that Michael was constantly saying that he is cute.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are wondering where you saw fanfiction summary almost similar to this fanfiction, then don't worry. My second fanfiction 'How can someone be that cute?' has almost indentical summary: 'Michael can't deal with his boyfriend's cuteness, especially when he is wearing Michael's hoodie.'   
> You might want to check that out as well.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are really appreciated.


End file.
